The Announcement
by peddieandsibunalover
Summary: How Glenn and Maggie told the group and the Alexandrians about their baby. One-shot.


**Hello to anyone reading! Hi how are you? This is my first TWD fic and of course it is about my two favourite characters and ship ever! I feel that there is defiantly not enough Gleggie/Glaggie (whatever you want to call it) fics out there! I have not come across a fic yet that has them announcing the pregnancy to the group which if there is one can someone please tell me! I can't believe that they didn't include that in the show! Oh well hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, the wonderful creators and producers of TWD do!**

The Announcement

This was it. This was the moment that she was dreading, well not as much as telling Glenn, but a close second. Telling the group had been an event that she so desperately wanted to skip, skip the pregnancy and just have the baby and let them find out for themselves. But of course, that couldn't happen and she wouldn't let it happen. She had a responsibility to inform her family of a new addition.

Maggie already knew that Rick and Carol would be the most supportive due to the situation that Lori was put in, she knew that they wouldn't let her be in the same situation as she was previously in. In all honesty, that is what she and Glenn were most terrified about, in case something horrific and unthinkable would happen to Maggie. However, they both knew that they must not dwell on the past and look forward to the arrival of their son or daughter.

She and Glenn had decided to tell their family in the church so that there was enough room for everyone. Glenn had told Rick that him and Maggie needed to tell the community something important and to meet at the church at 7pm. He asked Rick if he could help spread the word so everyone was informed.

Minutes before they were about to announce the news, Maggie was watching everyone walk into the church from behind a house. She started to panic, feel light headed and sick as she began to think of the worst possible outcomes such as herself and Glenn being thrown out of Alexandria and left to fend for themselves with no food, water or shelter.

"Maggie?" She heard a familiar voice behind her but she was in too much of a panicked state of mind to respond.

"Maggie are you ok? Why are you shaking?" She felt a light hand touch her shoulder but she still could not respond. "It is about the baby? Is this what the meeting is about?" She instantly knew it was Aaron, apart from recognising his voice, no one else other than him and Glenn knew about her situation. She finally came back to reality with the comfort of her friend, a friend that she never would have expected to have such a close bond with after pointing a gun at him in the field at one of her darkest and saddest moments of her life.

"Yes" She replied shakily.

"It'll be ok, I promise, everyone will help to support you."

"I know; I don't think that is what I'm so scared about. I've thought this moment out so many times, Glenn and I have come up with so many ways of how to bring the topic up and every time the outcome is always bad, I've never thought of a positive one. I'm scared Aaron." Her voice was on the verge of cracking and tears were threatening to spill over. He didn't respond, he just gave her a comforting and supporting hug to help reassure his friend. Aaron gently placed his hand at the top of her back to slowly guide her towards the church. At the doors Glenn stood waiting for his wife, he was just as nervous as Maggie. He could tell that Maggie had been panicking by the look on her face. Aaron took her over to her husband who mouthed a 'thank you' towards him as he knew that Aaron had helped calm Maggie down. Aaron gave a simple nod and patted Glenn on the back before taking his seat with the others in the church. This was it, now or never.

Glenn and Maggie started to walk down the aisle together hand in hand with everyone watching them. Glenn thought to himself of how ironic this was. He pictured himself standing at the end of the aisle, Hershel walking next to Maggie with her in a beautiful white wedding dress with Beth following behind sprinkling flower petals onto the floor. How we wished for that day.

When they reached the end Glenn looked at his wife in comfort. "you ready?"

She gave a small smile and a slight squeeze to his hand before taking a deep breath. "Yes."

They had already planned who was going to say what and talk first. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming at such short notice. We're going to making this as quick as possible." Glenn said, obviously trying to sound calm. "we're going to jump right to it but please be calm abou…"

"Maggie's pregnant… isn't she." Carol pitched from 3 rows in front of them, she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yes. She is." Glenn announced. There were a few gasps and murmurs from the crowd. "However, we have to be honest with you. It wasn't an accident, we were actually trying for a baby, we just didn't expect it to happen this quickly." After saying this the people were more shocked and whispers became more audible.

"Why on earth would you want to have a baby during a time like this? We are always on the lookout for danger!" A male Alexandrian spoke out. This time it was Maggie who decided to speak.

"Yes we know. Don't you think that we don't know that? We have thought about all of the consequences about this, but we should be allowed to have a family of our own, just like how you had your sons and daughters before all of this. My daddy once said to myself and Rick, you step outside, you take a drink, you breathe and are risking your life. Everything always has been a risk, you just need to choose what you are risking it for. We are risking ours for this baby." Maggie finished confidently with her head held high. She leant into Glenn with a proud smile on her face. Suddenly Aaron stood up from the back row and started clap, Rick followed, along with Michonne, Carol, Daryl and everyone else from the community.

Rick walked up to the couple and hugged them both. "I'm here for you." He looked around the room to see everyone smiling and nodding in agreement. "We're all here for you."

"Thank you." They both replied in unison.

Everyone started to leave the church to get on and finish their jobs. Maggie and Glenn were just about to leave, when Carl came up to them and wrapped his arms around Maggie. Shocked, Maggie slowly done the same to Carl until he broke apart and looked up at her. "I know we're in a safe place, but we thought that the prison was safe. Look at what happened to Mom. I just don't want to lose you too." Carl said, his eyes becoming watery.

"I know Carl. We can't be sure of what will happen, but for now we just need to hope and pray for the best." Maggie said comforting the boy. Carl nodded and smiled at the both of them before leaving to find his dad and sister.

Maggie turned to Glenn to hug him, needing to feel his warmth and embrace to make sure that what had just happened was real and that she didn't dream it. He gently lifted her chin before placing a slow, delicate but passionate and loving kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you. I'm sure they are as well." Glenn said looking into the now dark sky watching the stars twinkle.

"Thankyou." She replied before the two walked in comfortable silence back to their home.


End file.
